


Looking Homeward

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Chef!Asahi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Third year Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Originally written for Kinktober (and Noya's birthday). Prompt: Size DifferenceTo outsiders, they're probably pretty boring, but Noya's favorite nights are ones that he gets to spend with Asahi. Especially when volleyball, home-cooked meals and sex are all involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during Noya’s third year, between his 18th birthday and the Spring Tournament. 
> 
> Possibly worth only a "Mature" rating, but I'd rather rate higher than lower. It's a pretty tame explicit, as these things go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Noya knew that his focus could be a frightening thing. It was what made him the best libero in the country—with Yaku from Nekoma graduated, he had little competition for the title now. It was also disconcerting, given his usual exuberance. He knew that.

He also knew that the only person whose intensity was more frightening than his was Asahi’s. 

On the court, when his confidence had been at its highest, Asahi was a force to be reckoned with. How his shy, gentle ace ever managed to contain that power was something that Noya was never quite able to figure out, but gods, how it turned him on.

Watching Asahi cook was a little bit like watching him play volleyball. The focus, the skill, the confidence. It was all there, especially when he got into the zone that let him ignore the rest of the world. Noya was incredibly proud of him. There were few things he enjoyed as much as watching Asahi in his element, whether that was in the kitchen, on the volleyball court or in the bedroom.

Because if Asahi shone anywhere, it was brightest in bed with Nishinoya. Noya knew that he was biased, of course, but there was nothing better than when that focus was on him. Whether they were gentle and soft—and oh, Asahi did gentle so well—or fucking like it was their last night on earth, Asahi was perfect.

A night with all three was Noya’s idea of heaven.

Asahi had stopped by practice after his shift at the restaurant and been persuaded to join in—read: bullied into it by Noya, Tanaka and Hinata. The first years had been terrified of him, to the great amusement of the second and third years and Asahi’s embarrassment. Then they had played with him and been awed. Noya was still a little awed himself. He knew that Asahi didn’t have the chance to play as much since he’d graduated, but his skills were still more than sharp.

He hadn’t been able to stop gushing about it as he walked with Asahi to his house, where he still lived with his parents. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough until he had saved up enough to move to a larger city with the kind of world class restaurants he wanted to work in. 

It was unspoken that he would go wherever Noya chose to go to university.

In the kitchen, Asahi fixed them dinner while Noya watched and pretended to do his homework. Asahi’s parents were both working late, which was not an unusual occurrence, so it felt a little bit like they were playing at domesticity in a home of their own. Noya wondered what it would be like when they were living together for real, carving out time for each other between classes, volleyball practice and dinner shifts. If it was like this… well, he wasn’t sure he could wait.

Noya hadn’t been surprised when Asahi placed a stunning bowl of soba in front of him, garnished with green onion and  _ duck _ , of all things, and apologized for using store-bought noodles. Laughing, Noya had assured him that he didn’t expect homemade noodles when he knew that Asahi had spent most of his day making them at work. He’d also scolded Asahi for his lack of confidence, but that was just par for the course with them.

When they’d trooped up to Asahi’s bedroom and his parents still weren’t home, what happened halfway through a boring movie was par for the course too.

Noya closed the laptop and set it carefully on the floor, out of the way, and pushed Asahi to lay back on the bed. There was a blush on Asahi’s face but a smile in his eyes. 

“Everyone would be surprised at how boring we are,” Nishinoya said, sprawling across Asahi. His hands were cleverly roaming across his chest, working beneath his shirt.

“You, maybe,” Asahi said, sliding his own hand up Noya’s back. It was big and strong, splayed across his skin like a brand. His touch never failed to make Noya shiver. “I think they expect me to be boring.”

“Are you kidding? They’d probably be surprised that you ever stop blushing long enough to let the blood go to your dick.”

Asahi’s scandalized expression was worth the crudeness and they both started laughing. As ever, laughing turned to kissing, which in Noya’s not-so-humble opinion, was the best way to start kissing. And he did love kissing Asahi.

His ace—and he would  _ always  _ be Noya’s ace, even if they no longer played together—kissed like Noya was something precious, cupping his face in both hands and nuzzling their lips together before sliding their mouths together in a firmer press. It was sweet and Noya would have been embarrassed to admit that he liked being kissed that way if it weren’t for the fact that it was  _ Asahi _ .

Asahi never failed to make him feel good. Loved. Nishinoya wasn’t used to letting himself be vulnerable with anyone, but with Asahi— _ for _ Asahi—he was willing to give up everything that he was. Was willing to let down his guard and put away the loud mask that he showed everyone else. Was willing to be hurt, have his heart broken, because he trusted that never in a million years would Asahi do either.

“Hey,” he said softly, between kisses, “make love to me.”

Asahi nodded. There was no blush to his face now. At least none that came from embarrassment or nerves. He drew Noya up closer so that he was laying across his chest, heartbeats pressed together. It was just where Noya wanted to be.

There was, however, a compelling argument to be made for being underneath Asahi. Which is where he eventually ended up, their shirts gone and Asahi’s hair falling down over his shoulders and around his face in loose waves. Noya tangled his fingers into it as they kept kissing, liking the way that Asahi relaxed into the touch. 

Asahi had taken a shower before fixing dinner, eager to wash away the smell of the restaurant, and his hair was still a little damp. Noya didn’t mind because it meant that the fresh citrusy smell of Asahi’s shampoo was stronger, meant that it curled in a way that was absolutely adorable. He arched up, burying his face into the crook of Asahi’s neck and breathing deeply. Caged by his arms, pinned by his body, he felt small and trapped but also oh-so-safe. He wanted this always, to be close to Asahi and let himself be protected. 

He wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to do it.

Kissing Asahi’s neck, Noya let himself be swept away by strong hands and warm sighs against his ear. The press of half-naked bodies. The hard swell of his cock, matched only by the hotter swelling in his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured against Asahi’s mouth, then he was kissing him again, sweeping his tongue inside like he’d memorize it. Not that he didn’t already have it memorized.

Asahi echoed his reply with minimal stutter and kissed back fiercely. He gripped Noya’s hips, holding him in place while he kissed down the pale skin of his chest, lingering at places he knew were sensitive. Collarbone. Just beneath the ribcage. His belly button. He followed the curves and planes of Noya’s body like a map, exploring and re-exploring territory he’d learned so well over the last year and a half. There were new bruises on his arms and Asahi kissed each one, smiling when he found a ticklish spot at the bend of his elbow.

“I didn’t know about that,” he said, voice husky and pleased. He laved his tongue over the spot, earning a wiggle and half-choked laugh. “How did I not know about that?”

“I’d’ve kept it secret if I’d known you were gonna tease me,” Noya tried to pull away, screwing up his face at the sensation. Asahi kept a tight hold on his wrist and laid a last kiss upon the overly sensitive skin. Noya whimpered. “C’mon. Please.”

“Don’t…” Asahi shook his head, biting at his lower lip and smiling. “Don’t beg me, Yuu.”

“ _ Please _ ,” he said again, adding in a full-body roll and a pair of pleading eyes. It had taken him awhile to understand that Asahi didn’t want him to beg not because he felt uncomfortable or unworthy, but because he liked it too much.

Asahi shivered at the display and Noya grinned at him. He wrapped a leg around Asahi’s hips and arched up underneath him, grinding their pelvises together and baring his neck, fully aware of the picture of submission that he presented. He reaped the rewards when Asahi kissed him again, hungrier than before, and slid a hand down the front of his track pants.

“Asahi-san...” He pushed up into the large hand that cupped him through his boxers, throwing his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and digging his fingers in. “Mm… don’t… don’t tease and I won’t beg. O-Okay?”

“Of course you will,” he bit at Noya’s neck. “You can’t help yourself.”

He chuckled. “True enough.”

And he did. He loved that Asahi teased him, stroking him through his boxers for not nearly long enough before finishing undressing him. He was purposefully slow, drawing the fabric down Noya’s legs inch by inch and kissing every bruise that he found there too. When Noya tried to speed up the process by helping, Asahi simply held him down with one hand on his hip and moved even slower.

“You’re the worst,” Noya complained, twisting and squirming beneath him.

“You’re impatient.”

Noya couldn’t find it in himself to dispute that. Firstly because it was true and secondly because it had taken a long time to get to a point where Asahi would argue back with him. It was kinda hot.

Even hotter was Asahi finally stripping off his own sweat pants. Despite no longer playing volleyball, he was still fit. He complained about having to work out more because if he didn’t, he’d gain weight from taste-testing his own cooking all of the time. Noya thought that whatever he was doing—running and weights, probably—was working really well, because Asahi’s abs were still flat and defined, if not as cut as Ryuu’s. No one on Karasuno had ever been as cut as Ryuu or Daichi.

Even so, Asahi put them both to shame, in Noya’s not-so-unbiased opinion. From his broad shoulders and chest to his muscular arms and legs and everything in between. Definitely everything in between, he smiled, eyes landing on Asahi’s impressive cock.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Nishinoya murmured, laying back as Asahi knelt over him again, this time naked and with lube and condoms. His words brought a blush up to Asahi’s face and Noya felt a rush of love for this man all over again. Some things would probably always stay the same.

“N-Nishinoya…”

He didn’t mind the lapse back to his family name. It was only recently that Asahi had started calling him “Yuu,” and even then, only when they were alone. Either name had never sounded so good on anyone else’s lips.

“Asahi,” he whispered, dropping the honorific. That was still new too. “Please.”

He groaned. “Now who's the worst?”

“I play dirtier than you,” Noya shrugged, raising his arms above his head in a sensual stretch. He rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his hips and wiggling his ass. He tossed a smile over his shoulder and Asahi leaned down to kiss him, laying his hand between Noya’s shoulders.

“I don't want to play dirty,” he kissed his way down Noya’s spine. The scruff of his goatee tickled. “I want to make love to you.”

“Mmm…” Noya hugged Asahi’s pillow, hiding his face in it. He ground his hard cock into the mattress, moaning softly. “Don't make me wait.”

Asahi didn't. He stroked both hands over Noya’s back, thumbs on either side of his spine, and kissed the dimples in his lower back. It didn't take much to get Noya to spread his legs and, kneeling between them, Asahi squeezed his ass firmly.

He was tender, which wasn't quite the same as gentle. He was cautious of Noya’s size, of his fair, easily bruised skin, but he didn't treat him like something fragile. Noya had never been sure where the line was, but Asahi seemed to know it by heart.

He made it clear with every touch, from the kisses against Noya’s shoulders to the slow press of his slick fingers. Noya mewled as one callused tip rubbed against his entrance, circling it before sinking inside.

It wasn't enough—not even close—but Asahi knew how to play his body. Knew the way to open him up, fingers moving so sweetly that Noya was practically sobbing by the time he was three deep. Knew the way to slide inside, kneeling between Noya’s parted thighs and lifting his hips until they were above his head and waving in the air, taunting, tempting.

Noya gripped the bedding, mouth falling open on a guttural moan as Asahi sank into him. No matter how well Asahi prepared him, no matter how often they had sex, he could never quite get used to the ache and stretch that came with being filled so completely. Asahi was big enough and Noya small enough for it to be bordering on too much but instead, it was sublime. 

When Asahi leaned down over him, Nishinoya felt surrounded by a half dozen different feelings and sensations. Inside and out, all he could think about was Asahi. The warmth and strength of him, the way he reached deep inside to places no one else had ever touched—and Noya wasn't thinking only of his wonderfully big dick.

But gods, that was good too.

They moved together with familiarity, Noya reduced to wordless encouragements and Asahi barely making any noise at all. He wrapped his arms around Noya’s slim torso, drew him up so that they were both on their knees. The change in angle made him hit deeper and when he twisted his hips to strike that perfect spot, Noya forgot to breathe.

Leaning his head back against Asahi’s shoulder, Noya laid his hands on top of one of the arms that held him. He felt the play of muscles beneath his fingertips, the soft, fine hair and the growing collection of grease spattered burn scars. Asahi’s chest felt solid behind him, the kisses pressed to his neck and shoulders warm. Loving. And inside… Noya bit his lip against another moan. Asahi left him feeling full in more than one way.

As they started to fall apart, spurred on by each other, Noya thought that if this was boring, he might not survive something more exciting. Asahi drove his hips forward with force, setting a pace that had Nishinoya calling out his name over and over, until his throat was raw. A big hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him with a knowing, deft touch, but it was the bite to his neck, just below his ear, that had Noya shattering.

For a moment, there was nothing but Asahi: in him, around him, loving, loved, falling with him together over the edge into one flawless moment. 

Asahi held him close, stroking him through it and afterwards, murmuring soft, reassuring things even as he came back to himself. Noya reveled in it, letting Asahi for once be the one who protected him. He appreciated it all the more knowing that Asahi was breathless from his own orgasm, yet worried first about Nishinoya.

Smiling, he turned to look at Asahi over his shoulder. There was a content and sleepy look on his face that Noya was pretty sure matched his own. It made him smile wider.

“Hey. Kiss me?”

Asahi didn’t need to be asked twice. Noya reached up to comb his fingers into Asahi’s thick hair, opening his mouth for a lazy, deep slide of their tongues. It was slow and gentle, a bittersweet punctuation to their lovemaking before they untangled themselves from each other and forced themselves to clean up. To face the real world that was school and work and living at home.

Noya wondered what it would be like when they had all of the time and privacy of their own apartment to spend curled up in bed afterwards. He’d never thought that he’d be one for pillow talk or cuddling, but rarely having the chance for it made him want it.

“We still have some time before my parents get home,” Asahi said, reading his mind. He was still holding Noya in his lap, still buried inside of him. Noya was reluctant to change that, even though he was beginning to ache. “We can get dressed and finish the movie.”

“How much longer?”

“An hour? Maybe forty-five—”

“No, I mean how much longer until we have our own place?” Noya sighed. “Graduation seems so far away.”

“It’s closer than you think,” Asahi nuzzled his hair. It was sticking up every which way, probably rivaling the old Nekoma captain’s shock of hair. “After the Spring Tournament, the rest of the year will fly by.”

“Good.”

Asahi laughed softly, kissing the nape of Noya’s neck before nudging at his hips and encouraging him to get off of his lap—and dick. There were some small sounds of protest from both of them, Noya careful to stifle any that sounded like pain. The last thing that he wanted was Asahi to fret over hurting him, and he knew from experience that it was highly probable, even if he didn’t consider it a bad thing.

Asahi hadn’t appreciated it the one time that he compared post-sex soreness to post-practice aches.

The truth was—and Nishinoya hadn’t quite found the right words or bravery to say it yet—it wasn’t the ache that bothered him so much as the emptiness afterward. Cuddling made it better, once they were cleaned up and lounging on new bedding while the movie resumed on Asahi’s laptop. Having the security of that big body wrapped around him, one leg tucked between his thighs and both arms circled around his waist, made Noya sigh and sink into him. 

This was where he wanted to be. The months really couldn’t go by fast enough. As a second year, Noya had been counting down to Nationals, dreading Asahi’s graduation. Now he was barely thinking about Nationals, focused on the reward that lay afterward. University and university-level volleyball, but most importantly, Asahi. His Asahi.

His  _ everything _ .

—END—


End file.
